User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 307: You Know I'm No Good
Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia and Danielle are walking in the hall and see posters for play auditions) Alicia: Play season, the greatest time of the year. Danielle: Are you going to audition? Alicia: Hell yeah, I’m gonna audition! Danielle: You seem…happy. Alicia: I guess, I am. Danielle: So, you’re okay after the whole…you know. Alicia: The R word isn’t strictly forbidden. Danielle: After your rape? Alicia: You know, it happened and nothing can change that. I guess I’m just trying not to think about it. Overall, I’m good. I’m not gonna lie and say sometimes I don’t think about it and get a little emotional, but I’m much better. Danielle: I’m so happy, I was really worried there for a while. Alicia: Me too. Listen, why don’t we just not bring it up anymore, alright? Move on. I’ll rock the play and you can rock your band. Danielle: Sounds good to me. (Alicia signs her name on the audition list) Alicia: It’s time for happy-go-lucky Alicia to make her triumphant return. (She smiles as Danielle laughs and they walk to class) Intro Sub Plot: Zak (The freshman are in class reciting poems they’ve written) Mr. Stein: Mr. Ule, I think you’re up next. (Zak walks to the front of the class and starts reading his poem) Zak: Those emerald eyes buckle my knees. Like sea-foam engulfing my legs, her eyes engulf my heart. Draw me in. Suddenly, my heart is pounding. I hear it in my ears. She is my kryptonite, and all I want is to be her superman. (Zak looks up at Wendy and smiles) Mr. Stein: Very inspired. (The bell rings and everyone starts to pack up) Micah: Gee, I wonder who that was about? Wendy: Yeah, me too. Adrianna: Oh, shut up. You’re obviously his muse. Candace: You’re in dangerous waters, Wendy. Now he’s spending his time writing about you. I told you he was a creep. Adrianna: Uh, that’s hella romantic. Just let the girl have her man. He’s coming now, let’s go. (Adrianna pushes Candace and Micah away as Zak walks up to Wendy) Zak: Hey, I hope I didn’t embarrass you with that poem. Wendy: So it was about me? Zak: Of course. I know you said you didn’t want to date me, but- Wendy: Maybe when I said that…it was a mistake. Zak: So you’re saying that if I asked you out for dinner tonight… Wendy: I’d say yes. Zak: Alright, sounds good. Meet you at Bacardi’s at 7? Wendy: See you then. (Zak walks away and Wendy blushes and he takes a deep breath and looks excited) Third Plot: Keith (Keith and Hank are seen making out intensely in his car) Hank: Babe, I don’t want to, but we have to stop. Keith: Why? Hank: Class starts in 15. Keith: What happened to Colorado? Hank: Clearwater is my home so I’m going to the community college, and here I get to be with you. Keith: Aw, babe. Hank: I got you something. (He pulls out a ring and puts it on Keith’s finger) Hank: A promise ring. I want to do things right this time. Hopefully you do as well. Keith: Oh…I uh…I do. Thank you. (Keith kisses him and gets out of the car, heading inside the school) Keith: Shit… Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia and Brittany are changing in the locker room for gym) Alicia: What are we even doing today? Brittany: Who knows with our crazy sub. I wonder where Mr. Teller is. Alicia: Yeah… (Chloe walks into the locker room) Chloe: Our sub is gone! Brittany: Who do we have now? Chloe: I don’t know, but apparently we got a permanent teacher now. (They all walk out and see Mr. Teller talking to Mr. Hanson in the hallway) Alicia: Oh…my…god. What is he doing here?! Chloe: He must be our gym teacher again! Brittany: Finally, Teller is back. Chloe: You alright, Alicia? It looks like you just saw a ghost. Alicia: No, I saw worse. (She runs to the bathroom and starts puking in the sink as Brittany follows) Brittany: Oh my god, are you okay?! Alicia: No, uh. I’m going to the nurse. Tell the teacher I had to go. Brittany: Want me to go with you? Alicia: No, I’ll be okay thanks. (Alicia runs out of the bathroom and down a couple of halls before stopping and crying) Alicia: This is not happening… Sub Plot: Zak (Zak is in the lunch line and Brendan walks up to him and pulls him aside) Brendan: Normal meeting place, tonight at 7:30. Zak: I can’t do any gang stuff tonight, Brendan. I have plans. Brendan: Do you want them to hunt you down? Tonight is important for you. Either be there or face the consequences. And I know you don’t want to know what the other option means. Zak: What is so important? Brendan: Be there and you’ll find out. (Brendan walks off and Zak looks upset) Zak: Dammit! Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia is sobbing in the bathroom and Danielle runs in) Danielle: Oh my god, I got your text. (Danielle holds her as she sobs) Alicia: Seeing his face makes me want to die! Danielle: I am going to kick that fucker’s ass! Alicia: You can’t! He threatened to hurt my mom if I ever told anyone about what happened. Danielle: And this guy is in our school?! We can’t let this happen, Alicia, what if he stalks down another girl. Alicia: I’m not putting my mom’s life at risk Danielle! Danielle: You’re right…but we can’t just let him work here. You obviously can’t be in his class. (Alicia starts breathing heavily) Alicia: I’m-I’m having a panic attack! (She falls to her knees and starts gasping for breath) Danielle: Oh my god, what do I do? Alicia: Water! (Danielle runs to go get water and Alicia continues to gasp on the ground) Third Plot: Keith (Keith walks into science and sits next to Wyatt) Wyatt: Nice ring, who got it for you? Keith: Uh…my mom. What’s up? Wyatt: Nothing much. Listen, I found this one place in the woods, no one ever goes there. I thought maybe me and you could go there…have a date? I could set up a picnic. Keith: Wow, that sounds great. Just send me the deets later. Wyatt: Listen, I know it’s hard for you to be with me when I don’t want anyone else to know, but thanks for staying…it means a lot. I really like you. Keith: Of course… (Keith looks guilty and sighs as class starts) Sub Plot: Zak (Zak sees Wendy at her locker before class and walks up to her) Zak: I have uh…bad news. Wendy: Oh no, what is it? Is everything okay? Zak: Yeah, I just…I have to cancel our date for tonight. I’m sorry, something came up. Wendy: Oh uh…it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. (Wendy looks discouraged as she looks back at her locker) Zak: You sure? Wendy: Yeah, of course! (Wendy looks upset, so Zak pulls her in and kisses her) Wendy: Wow… Zak: I really like you, Wendy. I’m not cancelling because I have second thoughts. Can we reschedule? Wendy: Uh, yeah. Whenever is fine with me. Zak: Okay, I’ll let you know. (Zak walks off and Wendy silently freaks out as she closes her locker) Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia is taking a test in class and gets a text) Unknown Number: Don’t cause problems. I transferred you out of my class. We can both stay here without any issues. Don’t cause them, you know the consequences. (Alicia holds back tears as she puts her phone away and tries to focus on her test) Third Plot: Keith (Keith is eating lunch with Wyatt) Wyatt: I can’t wait to meet your parents, honestly. I mean, they can’t know that we’re dating, but, I still want to meet them. Maybe you can meet mine soon. Keith: That sounds great. Wyatt: Maybe I could meet them today? Keith: They’re both out tonight, as usual. They’ve been on a business retreat all week. Wyatt: But didn’t you say your mom gave you that ring today? Keith: Huh? Wyatt: The ring…you said your mom gave it to you. Keith: Oh, uh. I- (Keith’s phone rings and he quickly checks to see who it is and hides it) Wyatt: Who’s calling you? Keith: No one, just uh- Wyatt: Yeah right. (Wyatt grabs his phone and answers it) Wyatt: Hello? Is this Keith’s boyfriend? Hank: Yeah, who is this? Wyatt: Just Keith’s other boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend. (Wyatt hangs up and tosses Keith his phone as he gets up and leaves) Wyatt: You’re such a skank. (He stomps past Angel who watches strangely and sits across from Keith) Angel: What was that about? Keith: One boyfriend answering a call from my other boyfriend. Angel: That is the most fucked up love triangle I’ve ever heard. What is wrong with you? Keith: I really liked Wyatt, but he wouldn’t do more than make out and he didn’t want anyone to know about us. Hank is just so- Angel: Hank, really? I thought you were over and done with him. Keith: I have needs, Angel! Angel: You sound like a straight guy. (Keith rolls his eyes and sighs) Sub Plot: Zak (Zak runs to the alley behind the Hub during his lunch and sees the Front Line) Jarrod: I said 7:30. Zak: Well I’m here now, what’s up? Jarrod: You can’t just rewrite the rules, freshmeat. You’re new and it’s time to show us where your loyalties lie. Zak: What does that mean? Jarrod: You know that cute blonde you’ve been swooning over? Zak: Wendy? Blake: She’s hot man. Jarrod: You need to film the two of you fucking and show it to us. Zak: Are you crazy?! Brendan: It’s just sex, man. Zak: I really like this girl. If I hurt her, I’d never forgive myself. Jarrod: We’re more important. She doesn’t have to know you’re filming it, just set the camera up, seduce her, and then show us the footage. Blake: I want to see her tits so bad. Zak: You guys are sick. I’m not doing that shit! Jarrod: Then I guess you’re out of the gang. And we all know, it’s much better to be in… (Jarrod steps up to Zak and takes a gun out of his back pocket, putting it in Zak’s hands) Jarrod: Than out… (Jarrod yanks it back and puts it away) Jarrod: Good luck. (Zak turns around and looks scared as he walks back to school) Main Plot: Alicia (Alicia is dumping everything in her locker into the trash as Danielle, Eric, and Sophie walk up to her) Eric: What are you doing? Alicia: To be honest, I’m transferring schools. Sophie: What?! Danielle: No, Alicia don’t do this. Alicia: What other option do I have Danielle?!? Sophie: What is going on? Alicia: Nothing! You guys won’t understand. I just have to go, okay? Sophie: You can’t just leave, there are so many people here that love you and would miss you. Like us! Danielle: Guys, why don’t you go to class, I can handle this. (Sophie and Eric walk off and Danielle leans in close to Alicia) Danielle: I’m not letting you give up. Alicia: I’m not. Danielle: By leaving and letting him win, you’re giving up. Alicia: What do you expect me to do, Danielle?! I don’t have many options here and being in the same school as him is not one of them. Danielle: What if I told you I could make this all better? Alicia: How are you going to do that, Danielle?! Danielle: Trust me, okay. Give me one day. (Danielle walks away and Alicia looks nervous) Third Plot: Keith (Keith is at his locker and sees Wyatt talking to and flirting with Candace) Keith: I’m that easy to get over, huh? (Keith grabs a sharpie out of his locker and walks over to Wyatt’s locker writing “GAY” on it) Keith: Hey everyone, I just thought you should all know that my BOYFRIEND Wyatt over here, just dumped me. But he didn’t want anyone to know we were dating. Wyatt: What are you doing?! Keith: Oh, just telling everyone the truth since you’re a fucking COWARD! (Breean walks up to Keith and Wyatt) Breean: You’re gay?! Wyatt: Breean, don’t listen to him. Breean: I knew you two were acting weird around me the other week. Do mom and dad know? Wyatt: No! Breean: Well they are going to be THRILLED when I tell them that they’re son is going against god’s word about homosexuality. It’s a SIN, Wyatt! (They continue to fight as Keith smiles and walks off) Moon: What the fuck is wrong with you?! Keith: He thought he could hide our relationship, dump me, and then flirt with a girl 5 minutes later. I don’t put up with that shit, so he got his just desserts. Moon: Maybe he didn’t tell anyone because he COULDN’T. His sister is giving him the third degree and is telling his parents. What if they hurt him because of it, or send him to straight camp, or throw him out of the house! Keith: You’re taking this too seriously, it was just good old revenge. Moon: You’re not looking at the big picture. Just because your parents were fine with you being gay, a lot of other kids parents aren’t. Just look at Scott! You could have just ruined that kid’s life and you don’t even care! Keith: Whatever. Moon: No, not whatever! You are such a fucking brat! He didn’t give you what you wanted, so you ruined his life in revenge. How could you not see what’s wrong with that?! Keith: Because he’s irrelevant to me now, that’s why! Moon: Well then I guess I am to you now as well. I don’t associate with egotistical spoiled brats. (Moon flicks him off and walks away) Keith: Fine! I don’t need you! (Keith looks unsure as he gets a text from Hank) Hank: In my car outside the school. Come meet me. (Keith takes a deep breath and leaves with everyone else) Main Plot: Alicia (Danielle walks into the gym and sees Mr. Teller in his office, so she walks in) Danielle: Hey sir, I just had a question about the gym dress code. Mr. Teller: Sure, what is it? Danielle: Is this too revealing to use as my gym clothes? (She is wearing a low-cup tank top and booty shorts and poses sexily) Mr. Teller: Oh um…wow. I mean, it’s a nice…outfit, but not suitable for gym. (Danielle takes out lip gloss and starts putting it on in a flirty manner) Danielle: Oh, thanks. Just wanted to make sure. Oh, sir, your hair is sticking up. (Mr. Teller feels around his head) Danielle: No, you missed it. Here, I got it. (Danielle gets close to his face and starts fixing his hair) Danielle: Ooh, I like your cologne. Mr. Teller: Um…thanks. Danielle: It’s…sexy. (Mr. Teller gets closer) Mr. Teller: You’re sexy. (He kisses her and she starts kissing back, taking her phone out and taking a picture of them making out) Danielle: You like that? Mr. Teller: Oh my god, yes. (Danielle slaps him in the face and shows him the picture) Danielle: You’re sick and I know what you did to my friend. Mr. Teller: You little skank! Danielle: You’re going to switch out of her gym class, never talk to her again, and leave her and me the fuck alone or this picture is sent to Principal Hanson, deal? Mr. Teller: I don’t really have any other option do I? Danielle: Perfect. This better be the last time we speak, pedophile. (She walks out and meets up with Alicia outside the gym) Alicia: Did it work, whatever you did? Danielle: You have nothing to worry about, believe me. Alicia: I trust you…thank you, Danielle. I don’t know what you did, but thanks. (Danielle hugs her) Danielle: Believe me, you don’t want to know. Sub Plot: Zak (Zak knocks on Wendy’s door) Wendy: Hey. Zak: Hey, thanks for letting me come over. Sorry, I feel like I’m kinda ping-ponging with your emotions. Wendy: No, you’re fine. I mean, we are on a date right? Zak: Yeah… Wendy: Come in. Zak: Your place is nice…homey. Wendy: Well hopefully the homey-ness makes up for its size, which is tiny. (Zak sets up a small camera on the fireplace) Zak: It does. Hey…you’re beautiful. (Zak leans in and kisses Wendy) Wendy: Oh my… Zak: Is this okay? Wendy: Yeah, really okay. (She giggles and he kisses her again, harder, putting his hand on her hip) Wendy: Wait, uh…this is…this is too fast. I’m sorry. Zak: No, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. (Zak grabs his camera and rushes out of her house as Wendy looks confused) Third Plot: Keith (Keith gets into Hank’s car) Hank: I want 100% honesty. Keith: Fine. Hank: Were you cheating on me? Keith: Well, it was more like I was cheating on him with you. Hank: Jesus. Do you love me? Keith: No… Hank: I left college for you, Keith. I’m stuck in Clearwater now because of you. Why would you do this to me? Keith: Because…you’re great at sex. Hank: So you used me for sex…because your real boyfriend wasn’t? Keith: Because I wasn’t getting any from my boyfriend. Hank: You are a fucking whore. You’re not the guy I thought you were. Get the fuck out of my car, I never want to see you in it again. (Keith gets out and Hank drives off) Keith: Whatever, I don’t need you. (He looks upset and then tries to hide it) Sub Plot: Zak (Zak runs up to the alley and sees Jarrod) Zak: Listen, I’m out. Wendy means more to me than this stupid gang does, okay? Jarrod: What a pussy. But it’s your decision. (Jarrod takes a step closer to Zak) Jarrod: But we will make you realize you made the wrong choice…if you know what I mean. You better fucking believe it… (Jarrod smirks and Zak stands stone faced) Zak: Do whatever you need to do. (Zak turns around and leaves, but puts the tiny camera in a bush, aimed at the gang as he does) Main Plot: Alicia (Danielle and Alicia are walking down the hall) Alicia: It’s finally over for good…this is great, you don’t know how good it feels. I owe you so much. Danielle: No you don’t, that’s what friends are for, right? Alicia: And you’re my best friend, ever since I got at this ratchet ass school. Danielle: Same to you. I love you. Alicia: Love you too. My ride is here. (Alicia leaves after they hug and then Danielle sees Moon crying on the bench) Danielle: Everything good? Moon: I got into a fight with Keith and missed my bus, so I’m stuck here. Danielle: Here, you can use my phone to call home. I’m just gonna get something out of my locker real quick. (Danielle hands Moon her phone and goes off) Moon: I guess she’s not all bad. (Moon turns it on and sees the picture of Danielle and Mr. Teller making out) Moon: What. The. Fuck. (She sees Danielle coming back and quickly calls her mom, trying to hide the astonished look on her face) 'NEXT WEEK' Dex: It’s my party and I can have a gay guy spend the night if I want to. THE WORST Julia: The baby’s due in a month and there’s a lot to do. Jamie: Shouldn’t Liam be helping? (Julia is puking in the bathroom) DEMONS Scott: I told you, all the feelings towards Dex are gone. Jamie: Things could change if you’re around him more. (Dex kisses Scott on the head) ARE ''' Angel: What are you doing here? Tamara: I have to tell you something…and I know you’re going to hate to hear it. (Angel slams the door) '''THE ONES Julia: Leaving school, getting a job, everything is changing! Eliza: Is there something you want to tell me? Angel: When did everything get so fucked up? THAT COME BACK (Scott looks at a bottle of pills) NEW EPISODE NEXT WEEK ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts